Fallen Gods
by Spunky0ne
Summary: An escaped Aizen captures Tetsuya and forces him to act as his healer. Later, he takes Tetsuya's memory of their meeting and sends him back to his family. Tetsuya's memories return in odd flashbacks that leave him questioning everything he knows about the nobles and the king. What will he do when he must choose a path?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Haschwald, Bazz-B/Renji
1. Wreckage

**Fallen Gods**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(For Sariniste** **I know you're waiting for** _ **To Die For**_ **and** _ **Dark Heart, White Soul**_ **. I will get those up and going soon. I am just having trouble with the plots and it's taking some time to think things through. In the meantime, I thought you might enjoy a new Aizen/Tetsuya story. It begins with a short abduction in which Tetsuya learns some disturbing facts about Aizen's reasons for his betrayal. After his release, Tetsuya begins to question if there might just be some truth in the things Aizen whispered to him during their time together…Aizen/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Haschwald, Bazz-B/Renji, Grimmjow/Ichigo…yaoi, mpreg)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Wreckage**

A bolt of blue lightning flashed brightly across the clouded sky, illuminating the stiffened body of the quincy king as a white arrow pierced it, then the heavy slash of Ichigo's blade nearly cut him in half. A short distance away, Aizen Sousuke crawled through the driving rain and thick mud, on one hand and his knees, blood still leaking from the stump of a missing arm. He knew better than to remain in the area, but summoned what power he could to cover his escape. Then, he dragged himself into the bushes and headed for a nearby wooded area. The clearing behind him went eerily silent as he felt Ywach's burgeoning reiatsu recede.

 _The first thing that will happen as soon as Gotei forces reach them is that they will begin looking for me. I'm not about to be tied to that damned chair again. No, I don't intend to be their prisoner anymore. But…getting away while in this condition will not be so easy. The hougyoku will heal my injuries, but it will take time to regrow an arm. I don't have that kind of time to spare._

He moved steadily away, panting softly and listening for any telltale signs behind him. The rain pounded down, obscuring the trail of leaking blood and reiatsu he left behind. So intent on the area he was leaving, he barely noticed the boundary he crossed and the sign denoting the edge of the Kuchiki family estate.

 _I barely know why I stayed to help them_ , he mused inwardly, _I know that Central 46 will not care that I assisted them, and in truth, I had no change of heart about my actions from before. It's only that Ywach was a threat to everyone's existence. He would have ruined the three worlds and when he rebuilt them, he might have included in his plan, a way for him to deprive me of the hougyoku and my life. At least the shinigamis can't kill me. And as long as I live, there is the chance to renew my plans to fill that vacancy in the skies._

His aching mind went into a spin and he lowered his head, trying to slow his breathing and blink the stars out of his visual field.

 _I really don't want to pass out where I can be found. I just need to hide for long enough so that the hougyoku heals me._

He waited until he could see properly again, then resumed his slow crawl through the long, dripping grass and bits of brush that lined the trail he followed. He reached a gate and peered through, frowning as he spotted the still smoldering ruins of Byakuya's home and the lovely gardens that had graced the estate grounds for over five hundred years.

 _Such a shame. This was probably the most beautiful garden in all of the Seireitei._

He heard a low sound of pain coming from somewhere ahead of him and moved forward slowly to the place in front of him where a young man with sodden, tumbled black hair and wearing the uniform of Byakuya's personal guard laid, curled and shaking softly on the ground. His first thought was to kill the man, but he realized swiftly that his own powers were dreadfully weak and the young man seemed injured beyond being a threat to him. The escaped prisoner crawled to the young man's side and leaned over him, studying the deep slashes on his slender body that still leaked blood.

It was then that he spotted the healer's insignia on the man's arm. He bit his lip gently, thinking for a moment, then he quickly hypnotized the injured man so that he saw a stranger whose gentle looking features would inspire the man's trust.

"Hold still," he instructed the guard, "I need to stop the bleeding or you are going to bleed to death."

The young man groaned, but calmed under his extended hand. Summoning the dregs of his remaining power, Aizen focused on the worst of the wounds, healing the man just enough so that he regained some of his senses and laid still, looking quietly up at the stranger who had found him.

"What is your name?" Aizen asked, "I see you are a member of the Kuchiki house guards."

"T-tetsuya," the young man answered in a shaky voice, "I am, Byakuya-s-sama's personal bodyguard and healer."

Aizen nodded.

"You are a trained healer?" he inquired, "I know you are too drained to restore my reiatsu, but do you think you can bandage a few of my wounds? Having but one arm and no medical supplies…"

"I think I can help you," Tetsuya said, sitting up slowly and holding a hand to his side as he moved.

He picked up a small medical bag that had landed on the ground near him when he fell and he searched the contents, removing a few items he used to clean and treat the worst of the stranger's wounds. He glanced at the heavy bandages on Aizen's chest.

"Don't worry about that one," Aizen instructed him, "You have helped plenty. My reiatsu is beginning to restore itself more quickly now."

 _I wonder if I should take him with me. I will require medical care while the hougyoku regains some power. Being under that seal for so long has drained it badly._

Tetsuya glanced back in the direction the stranger had come from, his sapphire eyes troubled.

"I had heard that the noble families were in hiding," Aizen said conversationally, "Why are you not with them?"

Tetsuya's eyes turned to meet his for a moment.

"I sensed that the quincy king was nearby and the worlds were shifting as though they were coming apart," Tetsuya explained, "I opened a pocket dimension and evacuated everyone into it."

"But you didn't stay safe inside with them," Aizen observed, "Why is that?"

Tetsuya frowned.

"I told you before that I am Byakuya-sama's personal bodyguard and healer. His order was to keep the family safe during his absence. They are safe and the war has ended with the fall of the quincy king. I was returning to him to care for him, then to accompany him to the evacuation site."

"You are sure that he is still alive?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"He has been in the royal realm, defending the king, but he will return, now that Ywach has been defeated."

Tetsuya paused to scan the area around them, visually first, then with his reiatsu.

"This area is clear of quincies," he told Aizen, "You should be safe here until you are recovered enough to leave. Thank you for assisting me. You may feel free to partake of food, drink or medical supplies you can find in the wreckage of our home. I would stay with you, but I must be there when Byakuya-sama arrives. I…"

Tetsuya's words stopped abruptly as the man in front of him whispered a soft command.

"Shatter."

The noble stiffened, staring, and his blue eyes rounded in surprise and terror as the illusion around Aizen fell away, revealing him completely. Aizen moved swiftly to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, heavy reiatsu holding him in place as the escaped prisoner breathed into his ear.

"Listen carefully if you want to live, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said warningly, "I am also grateful to you for healing me enough that I have some power to defend myself. But…as much as that is true, I need a healer to care for me until the hougyoku regains more of its powers. I have no reason to harm you, and I promise you that I will not do so, as long as you obey my commands. I will not ask you to do anything to harm anyone. I know that healers are carefully trained to only use violence as a last resort. I will not be violent with you as long as you give me no cause to do so."

He paused, feeling the shiver that passed through his captive as Tetsuya gathered himself.

"Do you understand, Tetsuya?" he asked.

Tetsuya gave a tentative nod.

"You will not hurt me if I obey your commands and you will not ask me to hurt anyone," Tetsuya repeated in a calm, quiet voice.

"Good. We understand each other," Aizen said approvingly.

Tetsuya stood, silently watching as Aizen picked up the noble's fallen blade and fastened it at his waist, next to his own. He set Tetsuya's wrists in a strong kido binding, then laid a measure of cloth over them to hide them.

"Come with me," Aizen directed the younger man, "We must cross over, into the Rukongai before the guards return to the Seireitei gates."

Tetsuya paused, looking back in the direction he had sensed the quincy king. Aizen followed his gaze, thinking for a moment, then he slipped an arm around him and guided him away.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "you will be home with your cousin soon."

Tetsuya gave him a doubtful look, but gave no answer.

Aizen smiled.

"Come now, Tetsuya. We must be on our way."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood near Shunsui and Kiuske, watching as a barely recovered Tenjiro worked at healing two quincies who laid, submerged in the White Bone Pond. He breathed a litany of curses, swirling the water around the two, then launching them across the chamber, into the Bloody Hell Pond.

"How are they doing?" Kisuke asked, watching the two motionless men closely, "Are you sensing any signs of improvement?"

"Huh," Tenjiro huffed, "I guess anything's an improvement from dead, right? So, yeah, there's improvement. Now, they're ninety-nine one hundredths dead!"

"Well," Byakuya said solemnly, "their bodies have not degraded. There is still hope."

"And what are you gonna do with a couple of almost dead quincies, Kyoraku-san?" Kisuke asked, "Neither one is a good candidate to help keep the balance of souls. What's on your agenda?"

Shunsui continued to gaze down at the slowly recovering quincies as he considered.

"I've had word from the Seireitei that Ywach's body is emitting huge amounts of reiatsu, even though he is dead," he said calmly, "Ichibei thinks that he can preserve and contain the corpse, and that it will provide the power we need to keep the balance indefinitely."

"He _thinks_ that," Kisuke repeated, frowning.

"Have you got a better idea?" Shunsui asked, matter-of-factly, "You know the story behind the king we already had. We were already compensating. This is just a continuance of that."

"Kyoraku Sotaicho," Byakuya said, sternly, "has anyone considered attempting to awaken the king's prism? Considering that, while we have Ywach's body, which seems to be strong enough to maintain the balance of souls, but we have no assurances, I think we must act to seek alternatives, whatever they might be."

"The king's prism?" Tenjiro sneered, baring his bright teeth, "Are you nuts, Kuchiki? There's a reason that thing went dark. It was made to guide the official heir, and the last king's heir died before he could assume the throne."

"Actually, he was pretty viciously murdered, if I remember correctly," Kisuke said, smirking slightly at the nasty scowl Tenjiro shot at him, "But, there's the simple fact that, although the prism went dark, and it hasn't shown any sign of coming back to life, it also hasn't disintegrated. It's dormant, but that doesn't mean it's dead."

"It might as well be," Tenjiro scoffed, turning his attention back to the two quincies.

He dragged the blonde-haired quincy out first, and launched him back across the room, into the White Bone Pond, then did the same with the red-haired quincy.

"You know, this is fucking nonsense, throwing effort into saving these two," he complained bitterly, "The bastards killed our fucking king! They killed half the goddamned Gotei 13! And you want me to bring'em back to life? I'd rather be dancing on their fucking graves!"

"I think we get the picture," Kisuke chuckled, good-naturedly, "But I think Kyoraku-san is right that they're going to be helpful in bringing the end to hostilities between our people and theirs."

"How's that?" Tenjiro scoffed, "They were out there, murdering our guys. They'd still be out there slaughtering them if their own king hadn't done them in, himself!"

"We get that part," Shunsui assured him, "I know it's frustrating, but I think we're better off with these guys alive than with them dead."

"How do you figure?" Tenjiro asked, scowling.

"Well, take Officer Bazz-B, here," said Kisuke, "We've learned that Bazz-B is actually the heir to the quincy noble family, Black."

"And what the hell good is that?" Tenjiro demanded, "You think a bunch of stuffy quincy nobles are gonna…?"

"Ywach slaughtered the noble leaders when he wanted to become king," Kisuke explained, "According to our intelligence, Bazz-B had no love for Ywach. He joined the military, pretending to follow him, but was really waiting for an opportunity to kill the king. And when Ywach went murderous with his own, near the end of things, Bazz-B worked with our side to go after him. Blondie, there, stopped him."

"The blonde quincy, Haschwald," Shunsui went on, "was Ywach's right hand man. He was at Ywach's side from beginning, until bitter end, when Ywach took back his powers and Haschwald began to die."

"It looks like we've been able to stop these two from dying," Kisuke said, "And that can be a good thing or a bad one, depending on how it's handled."

"We want it to work in our favor," Shunsui said firmly, "and I think that if we engage the right person, we can make that happen."

He turned his eyes onto Byakuya, earning a curious look from Tenjiro.

"What's he gonna do?" the spring demon asked, shaking his head, "You don't think these guys are gonna just jump onto our side. A day or so ago, they were trying to kill us all! Yeah, their king was a shit and tried to kill them, but they know a lot of shinigamis want to kill them too. Why would they work with us?"

Byakuya turned his dark, grey eyes to meet Tenjiro's.

"The quincies no longer have Ywach's protection," the noble explained, "There will be chaos in the shadows, and someone is going to have to step in to fill the void."

"Ywach named Ishida Uryu heir to his power," Kisuke explained, "but Uryu abdicated, so the quincies have no one right now. Byakuya thinks that if he cultivates an agreement with Officer Bazz-B and Haschwald, the two can go back and help to hammer out a deal so that our people will stop trying so hard to kill each other. I think we've all seen how killing each other is a really bad idea. If we do this right, we can stop the next blood war before it can ever happen."

"I don't know," Tenjiro mused, gazing down at Bazz-B tormented face, then lifting him and throwing him back into the Bloody Hell Pond, "This is risky."

"Letting the quincies scrabble for leadership is even more risky," Shunsui said with certainty, "I think if we help these two to get back on their feet and make a show of their release, we can secure some negotiations that will keep us on an even keel."

"Well," Tenjiro said, thinking quietly for a moment, "what if the two here don't wanna help? What if I go to all of this effort and they just wanna start the fucking fight again?"

"We'll kill them then," Shunsui said calmly, "But I'm hoping that it won't come to that. We took heavy losses, but the quincy losses were heavier. All of the Sternritters are dead but these two. The king is dead. I think maybe the quincies in the shadows will realize they're in deep trouble, and they'll be receptive to some kind of deal. With Byakuya's negotiation skills, I think this can work."

"And if it doesn't," Kisuke said, "we're no worse off for trying. We've got the last two Sternritters here and under our control. We can just let them sit in Muken and think about it, if that's what they need to do."

He paused as a hell butterfly floated into the room and hovered in front of him.

 _Kyoraku Sotaicho_ , a Squad One officer's voice said urgently, _we have searched the battle site and have recovered Kurosaki Ichigo alive. Abarai Renji is injured, but responding well to treatment. But sir…we were not able to locate Aizen Sousuke. It seems that he has managed to escape!_


	2. Connections

**Chapter 2: Connections**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to PrivateCaller (I'll keep the chapters rolling!), Guest (Thanks!), Hisuiryuu (Yeah, I can't stop this crazy muse in my head! :P She's got an agenda.), Sariniste (I like playing with Aizen and Tetsuya's characters. I'm taking their relationship in a slightly different direction, although there is some abduction as in other stories, Tetsuya has a new facet to his personality. There is more healer than fighter, and that will fascinate Aizen as things develop.), Willow (So glad to have you along!), Winterheart2000 (Got a new one for you right here!), Wildwind13 (I too have always been frustrated at what Aizen was not allowed to say! Grrrrrr! But...that also gives Spunky's muse room to play.), Aizenfan6969 (Couldn't tell from your name you're an Aizen lover! lol You nut, you!), Jess0409 (The quincies will be very important and some former king history will relate to them!), and SesshomaruFreak (Well, I will keep this and your faves moving. :) Don't forget to update Healing the Moon when you can! I am really looking forward to that next chapter. Love me my Ren/Bya/Ren!) Love to all, Spunky**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya moved quietly alongside Aizen Sousuke as the two passed out of the unguarded Seireitei gates and into the upper west Rukongai. They noticed immediately that, even though the rain continued to fall and there were few people about, the streets of the Rukongai looked much more peaceful, and none of the buildings appeared to be damaged in any way.

"The quincies seem to have left the civilians alone," Aizen observed.

Tetsuya nodded briefly.

"Their hatred was mostly for the noble families, who are really in charge of the leadership," Tetsuya explained, "The noble families residing here are not of the great clans, so although they have the respect of still being noble clans, they have less connection to Central 46."

He started to say more, but suddenly stumbled and gasped in distress as pain rocketed through his slender form. Instantly, Aizen's arm wrapped around him, steadying him and keeping him on his feet as they continued down the street. Tetsuya blushed as the elder man brought his lips to the shell of an ear, hissing softly in warning.

"I'm afraid I can't have you giving us away by being too obvious about your injury," he said, pressing up against Tetsuya's side, "Lean on me, but we must make it look as though we are intimate."

"You think they won't notice our clothes are torn and dirty?" Tetsuya asked.

"The rain has made them wet and rumpled, and it has washed away much of the visible blood," Aizen answered, "My shikai is also distorting what they see, to some extent. We look a bit tattered, but we are passing through to go into the lower districts. Once we are past the fortieth district, we will be where the towns do not really keep careful track of the citizenry. We can find a place to stay and perhaps some clothes to replace these we are wearing."

The rise of an alarm siren in the distance made the two men stop and stare, then Aizen dragged Tetsuya into a staggering jog and guided him towards the edge of the town.

"The Seireitei alarms," he noted, "We need to get out of sight, in case they are being rung to warn of my escape."

They paused in a copse of trees, panting heavily as the sirens gave way to a commanding voice.

 _Escape alert! Escape alert! The traitor, Aizen Sousuke, has escaped. I repeat. The traitor, Aizen Sousuke has escaped. All Gotei forces are to be on the lookout for the traitor, Aizen Sousuke!_

"Come, Tetsuya!" Aizen snapped, forcing his companion into a run.

Tetsuya's teeth clenched tightly as the increased jolting sent stronger waves of pain through him. He managed somehow to remain on his feet, but by the time Aizen led him into another cluster of trees and allowed him to stop, his legs were shaking ominously beneath him.

"H-how are you able to run so fast, as badly injured as y-you were?" Tetusya asked anxiously.

"The hougyoku is gradually recovering from being sealed away for so long," Aizen explained, "It is strengthening me. As soon as we can find a place to stop, I will use some of my spirit energy to continue healing you. But first, we must get farther into the countryside, so we will not be easily found."

Tetsuya bit back a sob of pain as Aizen wrapped an arm around him and kept him at a fast walk. Thunder rumbled all around the two fleeing shingamis and lightning flashed, reflecting brightly in the men's eyes as they hurried along the bank of a rising creek, arriving at a small bridge, only to find that it had collapsed in the middle.

"We'll have to chance crossing," Aizen told the younger man, "Don't let go of me."

Tetsuya clung to Aizen's side, his teeth chattering and rivulets of rain running down his soaked body. They stepped into the rushing water and moved forward, watching their footing carefully as they began their crossing. The water rushed all around the two and they sank down until the water was up to their hips.

Tetsuya jumped aside as a large tree on the bank toppled and came down, nearly hitting him as its top splashed down in the water. He made a sound of agony as the sudden movement put stress on his damaged body, then his foot slipped on a loose rock and he and Aizen were dragged down and tumbled away.

Aizen felt the water getting dangerously deeper and he choked and gasped as he surfaced for just long enough to get a quick breath, then was dragged down and thrown roughly against the stony bottom of the stream. The stream gave way to a larger river with even more debris. He felt something impact his side and felt a sharp internal cracking in the area of his ribs. The water spun him around, until he was unsure which direction was up. His head struck something wooden and stars exploded in front of his eyes. His body started to go numb and he couldn't stop from trying to take a sharper breath. Water invaded his lungs and he coughed and choked harder as the water dragged him under again.

 _I am not in danger of dying, but I will certainly be a mess and could be captured if I don't…_

His thoughts came screeching to a halt as he felt a slender hand take hold of his and he heard Tetsuya's soft voice in his head.

 _It's all right to breathe now. I've shared my ability to breathe under the water. I think I can get us to the edge._

He was impressed with the strength in his companion's body as Tetsuya gathered himself, then fired their bodies through the water and to the far edge. The two emerged from the water and crawled up the bank, where they collapsed, coughing out the water from their lungs as the rain continued to pour down. It was several minutes before they could move again, but when he could, Aizen turned his body slightly, so that he could meet Tetsuya's large, frightened eyes directly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Tetsuya gave him a shaky nod.

"I think I saw a cave we can use for shelter," he continued, wrapping his good arm around the younger man and helping him to his feet again.

Tetsuya leaned heavily against him, saying nothing as the two made their way to the cave, then crawled inside. He started to collapse near the entrance, only to find himself half dragged to the back. He felt Aizen's hands loosening his clothing and made a sound of dismay, scrambling away from his captor. Aizen moved swiftly, catching him around the waist again and shocking his body with a quick burst of kido so that he couldn't move.

"Hold still," Aizen said sternly, "We need to get out of these wet clothes. We'll use our body heat to warm each other."

Given no choice, Tetsuya laid, unable to move as his clothes were removed and he was shoved into the very back of the cave. Aizen's body curled around his back and Tetsuya felt the awful chill immediately begin to fade.

"There now. That's getting better, isn't it?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya's body continued to shake all over, but he managed a short nod. He watched silently as the elder man left him for several minutes and used a number of carefully employed kido spells to dry and warm their clothing. A short time later, Aizen freed him from the restrictive kido and handed him back his clothing. Tetsuya quickly dressed, then laid down again.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Aizen's body curled around his, as it had before.

"Relax, Tetsuya," Aizen instructed him, "I need to heal you more completely. Besides, we both could use the warmth. Remember, I told you I was not going to hurt you."

A shiver went through Tetsuya's slim form as the other man's hands touched him and began to flow healing reiatsu into his injured areas. As he worked, Aizen's dark brown eyes watched him closely.

"I am curious," he commented, "Why did you share your ability with me? Why did you cling to me when you might have escaped if you had just let go?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya admitted softly, "I didn't think. I just reacted. I am a healer, after all. I try to preserve lives and help people."

"But…you might have gotten free."

"I would have had to defy you to do so," Tetsuya reasoned, "And if I was unsuccessful in escaping, you would certainly carry through on your threat to hurt me for doing that."

"You are that frightened of me?" Aizen asked, "But I suppose that makes sense."

"I want to see my cousin again," Tetsuya said with forced calm, "I want to go home. I know your word isn't something I can trust, but it is all I have. I haven't the strength to run from you right now."

"You are wise to see that," Aizen commented as he finished the noble's healing and set Tetsuya's wrists and ankles in kido restraints.

"I apologize," he said quietly, "but I will still need you to continue my healing when you are well enough. The hougyoku is helping, but it is still working unusually slowly. My arm has only half regenerated. I am not sure what is causing this, but I believe more infusions will be necessary to completely restore it."

"It's fine," Tetusya answered, relaxing in his arms, "I didn't expect you to trust me."

"Well, I didn't expect you to be trustworthy…and I am still not sure of you."

"You are not a trusting person by nature," Tetsuya concluded.

Aizen smiled.

"And you are talented in your ability to gain a swift understanding of people. This must help you, both in your healing and in fighting to protect your cousin."

"One must be able to understand people well, both to assess their healing needs and to decide whether to use one's blade for deflection or for killing."

"I don't suppose you use your blade for killing very often."

"Rarely," Tetsuya admitted, "but sometimes deflection or discouragement of an opponent isn't a choice. My Re-kuhime always tries to preserve lives, and will only kill if the price of not doing so is too high."

"And it is not possible to kill me," Aizen mused, "What then, will be your intent?"

Tetsuya gave him a measured look.

"That depends on what you intend to do," he answered honestly, "I will obey you to a point, but if I find that you pose too great a threat to my home and my loved ones, I will be forced to act in any way I can to stop you."

Aizen gave him a look of amusement.

"And you think you can stop the wielder of the hougyoku, should I decide to act violently?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't say I could stop you," Tetsuya said firmly, "I only said that I am obligated to act."

"Then…even knowing you will die, you will try to save them?"

"They are my family," Tetsuya said matter-of-factly.

Aizen gave him a skeptical look.

"This is the same _family_ who serves a king that is little more than a prisoner?" he inquired, "You know, Tetsuya, I have seen our _king_. I know what and who he is, and I know how he became king. Now, the people in the Rukongai might not care about anything beyond the fact that he keeps the balance that keeps our worlds stable, but I don't find that to be enough for me. I think if one is a god, one should have more godlike qualities. Doesn't it bother you at all to know what a lie and a sham is forced on everyone?"

"You have seen his majesty?" Tetsuya asked, looking surprised.

"Yes," Aizen said quietly, "and that is why I wanted to kill him. He was a disappointment."

Tetsuya let out a soft, disquieted breath as Aizen laid down and wrapped his warm body around the noble's.

"I hope I don't disappoint you as well," he said anxiously.

"Yes," Aizen said, his tone unreadable, "I hope you don't also."

XXXXXXXXXX

Garbled sounds began to work their way into Haschwald's awakening mind. He sensed healing energy flowing around him and was highly aware of a pair of intelligent, dark eyes watching him closely. He felt another presence nearby and a jolt went through him.

 _Bazz-B is alive?_

 _I don't know how to feel about that. He probably hates me, and I would understand if he did. What I don't understand is why that didn't hurt me at all before._

 _It hurts me now._

 _Bazz-B…_

"Try not to move," a deep, solemn voice instructed him, "Our healers are still stabilizing you."

 _A shinigami?_

 _They think they can heal me?_

 _Why would they?_

"Who…are y-you?" he managed in a broken stammer.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, leader of…"

"28th h-head of the n-noble Kuchiki family of the shinigamis," Haschwald remembered, "As nodt f-faileld to kill you. Gerard did also?"

"I am fortunate to say he did, although my comrades and I were not the ones to take his life. Your leader did that."

Haschwald forced one eye open and took in the sight of the battered, but proud looking noble.

"Do you expect me to be angry about that?" he asked, "Because I'm not."

"I see that," Byakuya noted, "If I may ask, why is that the case? One would think that a leader should care for the ones he leads into battle. After all, not only are they watching out for his well-being, they need to be kept well to fight for him."

Haschwald gave him a measured look.

"His m-majesty saw things differently," he explained, "F-first of all, he didn't need anyone to protect him. S-secondly, it was our honor to fight for him. He d-didn't need us to win."

"Then, first, why did he bother to train and include you? And secondly, if he didn't need you, why did he die?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand our ways," Haschwald said, closing his eyes again.

"You might be surprised to know that there was a time when I also did not value the people I commanded," Byakuya said in an unruffled tone, "I was used to relying on my own strength and I neither trusted nor valued my soldiers. I was reminded by one of them that it was short-sighted and potentially deadly to do as I was. I was able to overcome his challenge, but I gave thought to what he said and began to value the men placed under my command. I found their loyalty and commitment to each other and to me, increased. We were made stronger by our investment in each other."

"And h-how did that serve you in the w-war we just fought?" Haschwald asked, "We killed hundreds of men from each of your squads. Was your squad spared the losses because of this connection?"

Byakuya studied Haschwald silently for a moment before answering.

"Many of us died, but some have survived, and we triumphed in the war because of our connections…to each other, to our leader and to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That is _Shiba_ Ichigo," Haschwald said firmly, opening his eyes and watching Byakuya's veiled reaction, "That man who saved all of you is not just a human or a shinigami. He is also a quincy. How do you feel about your connections now?"

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"It does not matter what blood runs in that boy's veins or which society claims him. Ichigo is the savior of Soul Society and he is my friend."

Byakuya didn't miss the way that Haschwald's eyes strayed to look for a moment at Bazz-B. He thought carefully before continuing.

"Officer Haschwald, I am to inform you that you and Officer Bazz-B will be moved to…"

"Muken?" Haschwald interrupted, "That is where your most dangerous criminals go, isn't it?"

"It is," Byakuya affirmed, "However, that is not where the two of you will be going. I am taking you instead to my home. You will be treated for your injuries and then we will discuss your return to your people."

"My return to…?"

Byakuya nodded briefly,

"The quincies have just lost their king and Uryu has abdicated. I am aware that there are some descendants of your formal noble families who are still alive in the shadows. I have been assigned the task of assisting your society in rebuilding and connecting more positively with ours."

Haschwald gave him a stymied look.

"You want to help us rebuild? Your enemies?"

"Our former enemies," Byakuya said solemnly, "All of us want to be sure there is never another shinigami and quincy blood war."


	3. Dangerous Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Dreams**

Aizen Sousuke felt his noble captive's slender body quiver and opened one curious brown eye to study Tetsuya's discomfited face in the half-light of the cave they slept in. A fine sheen of sweat marked the younger shinigami's comely face and he moaned anxiously in his sleep, quivering again and flinching as though something had burned his skin.

"S-stop!" he gasped deliriously, "Don't…d-don't!"

His wide blue eyes flew open suddenly, looking in Aizen's direction, but obviously not seeing him. The sapphire orbs rounded in terror and Tetsuya screamed as though in pain and tried to scramble away. The bonds on his wrists and ankles tripped him up and he struggled on the ground of the cave, his reiatsu flaring despite the seal that held back release of his power.

"NO!" he howled, lifting his bound wrists defensively.

Aizen rose onto his hands and knees and crawled to Tetsuya, then grabbed his wrists and held them tightly.

"Tetsuya!" he called sharply, "Tetsuya, wake up!"

He curved a warm palm around Tetsuya's tear-dampened cheek, gazing down into his eyes as they slowly regained their cognizance. Tetsuya's body stiffened at the sight of him, and he backed away, twisting his hands free of Aizen's grasp. Panting and visibly shaking, he backed up against the wall of the cave, giving his dubious companion a haunted look.

"You were having a nightmare," Aizen observed, "apparently about me. It's to be expected, considering you are my captive. Breathe slowly and let yourself calm. I have not tried to hurt you.

Tetsuya swallowed hard and dropped his gaze, his chest still heaving softly as he caught his breath and his body began to relax.

"Are you hungry?" Aizen asked, "We need to leave this place before dawn, but there is time for some food and tea before we go."

Tetsuya continued to stare silently at the ground in front of him as Aizen turned away and began to pull several items out of the small supply bag that Tetsuya had been carrying.

 _That dream seemed so real!_

 _There was someone speaking to me…a male voice I didn't know, but one that sounded like a voice I must have heard sometime in the past. The words were garbled, but the tone was a warning. I felt Aizen Sousuke's cold arms wrap around me. He held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe! I could feel my heart pounding as though it would come out of my chest, and when he tightened his grip so that it hurt me, I could feel that his heart was beating in time with mine. Then, that voice spoke into my mind…_

 _You are chosen._

 _I wonder what it means. I felt the reality of even this dream, burning on my skin and tearing at my sanity. I felt the air go icy around me and I started to run, as far and as fast as I could. But no matter how far I ran or how fast my feet moved, he was a step behind and closing in for the kill! I thought it was Aizen Sousuke, but…but it was…_

He was brought out of his revierie as Aizen returned to his side and set a cup of tea and a small plate of dried meat and cheese in front of him.

"Try to eat something," his captor instructed him, "I know you are still unsettled, but I need you to give me a reiatsu infusion before we leave. The hougyoku seems strangely weak again. And when I was re-dressing my wounds, I noticed this."

Tetsuya's eyes followed the motion of the elder man's hands as Aizen opened his yukata, revealing the hougyoku, that had fused with his chest. He made a sound of surprise and dismay as he spotted the large crack that had formed in the crystal orb.

"It's been damaged?" Tetsuya whispered, extending a shaking hand and touching it tentatively.

A bright light flashed in front of their eyes and Tetsuya felt a heavy shock pass through him that dropped him to the floor of the cave. His eyes remained open and staring and his heart skittered wildly as the voice from his dream spoke into his mind again.

 _Do not fight me!_

Unable to move or speak, Tetsuya laid on his back as Aizen moved closer and bent over him, speaking words that Tetsuya couldn't make out over the buzzing in his ears. He felt the restraints on his body shatter and heard Aizen's muffled objection. His vision faded, and for a time, he floated in comforting greyness. Life returned to his stricken body slowly, and he found himself still lying where he had fallen, with Aizen leaning over him and lifting his head to offer him sips from a teacup. He accepted the offered liquid readily, finding his throat oddly dry and sore. He cooperated quietly as Aizen helped him sit up, then fed him a few bites of their rations.

"Are you all right now?" Aizen asked curiously, "You look like you're hearing me properly again."

"I hear you," Tetsuya said, his voice wavering slightly.

He took a few more bites of the rations and finished his tea, then he looked down at his bound wrists silently, waiting as Aizen watched him closely for a time.

"Do you know what happened to you?" he inquired finally.

Tetsuya paused, thinking, then he shook his head silently.

"You might be thinking that the hougyoku was attacking you," Aizen explained, earning a surprised look from the younger man, "It wasn't an attack. It was trying to speak to you, but you had a defensive reaction to its reiatsu. It…felt like a shock, ne?"

Tetsuya shivered and nodded without speaking.

"Do you remember what it said to you?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath, thinking back to the familiar sound of the voice as it tried to sound through the heavy buzzing interference.

"N-no."

"Hmm," Aizen mused, looking at him more closely, "I am not sure if I believe you."

Tetsuya gave him a confused look.

"Why would I lie to you?" he asked, "What could its message to me have been for you to be so concerned of the content? I am no one of importance. I am a bodyguard and a healer. Maybe it was trying to communicate what it needed for that, and I was just intimidated because I had never felt its touch before."

"Perhaps," Aizen said, frowning as he considered, "But we shall have to revisit this later. Your loss of consciousness cost us a day of travel. We need to get farther away from the Seireitei, further into the Rukongai, where we can blend in. Do you feel well enough to walk?"

"I'm fine now," Tetsuya assured him.

He brushed off his clothing, then looked down at his opened yukata and exposed body and back at Aizen again, questioningly.

"I loosened your clothing so that you could breathe more comfortably, of course," Aizen said, smirking, "I couldn't help but notice that you are as lovely as Byakuya beneath your clothes, Tetsuya."

The words brought a bright flush to the younger man's face and throat. He turned his head away, only to have it captured and brought back so that his eyes met the other man's directly. Aizen's warm palm curved around Tetsuya's cheek, making his blood burn fiercely beneath his skin as Aizen's face came closer, so that their lips were nearly touching. He stiffened in reaction, but found himself trapped between Aizen and the stone wall of the cave, staring up, into the elder man's narrowed brown eyes.

"You know," Aizen said, his smile widening, "a sexual bond is said to amplify healing power…and we do need to speed up my recovery and that of the hougyoku."

Tetsuya opened his mouth to object and instantly Aizen's fastened on and his tongue plunged deeply into the younger man's mouth, probing hard and stroking the soft surfaces sensuously. And although he expected to feel Tetsuya stiffen even more, the elder man felt a little jolt as Tetsuya's body instead relaxed and he started to drop to his knees. Aizen drew back, studying the suddenly empty look that had entered Tetsuya's blue eyes.

"What is this?" he asked curiously, "I thought you might fight me. I won't pretend to think you actually like me kissing you."

"No," Tetsuya confessed softly, "but I know the look in your eyes and you are a cruel man. I expect you'll take what you want, and I haven't the ability to stop you."

Aizen gave him an even more stymied look.

"That is an interesting reaction, Tetsuya," he commented, "Tell me something. Have you been sexually abused before?"

Tetsuya stared straight ahead and gave no answer.

"I see," Aizen said softly, caressing his cheek with an odd gentleness, "and how does this happen to such a fine noble son as you?"

"I am not a fine noble son," Tetsuya answered calmly, "I am a half-blood and a former prisoner of the noble's prison called Itamigiri."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B felt consciousness returning, but with it came a pounding ache in his head that made him groan and spit out a few choice obscenities. He heard a male voice chuckling in response and felt a rough hand touch a cool, wet cloth to his sweating face.

"F-fuck!"

"Hey, watch your mouth," said the red-haired man leaning over him, "I'm here, takin' care of you and you shouldn't be mouthing off to the person healing you. It's like biting the hand that feeds you."

"I shouldn't even be here to do any swearing," Bazz said in a low, ragged voice, "I thought Jugo killed me."

"Jugo?" the redhead repeated, frowning, "You mean, blondie, over there?"

Bazz-B turned his head to look, then started to sit up. The man next to him made a sound of dismay and pushed him back down again.

"OW, FUCK!" Bazz-B roared, "Is that Jugo? Jugo!"

"Will you calm the hell down?" the redhead admonished him.

"H-he's alive?" Bazz-B persisted, "Look, Red…"

"It's Renji," the shinigami corrected him gruffly, "And yeah, he's alive. You worried he's gonna kill you all of the way this time? Don't be. We won't let him."

Bazz-B relaxed slightly and accepted a few sips of tea from a cup that Renji offered him.

"Take it easy, all right?" Renji said bracingly.

"Where are we?" Bazz-B mused, "This doesn't look like a prison."

"You're not in a prison," Renji explained, "We brought you to Kuchiki Manor…w-well, what's left of it, anyway."

"Why did you guys bring me here?" Bazz-B asked, scowling slightly, "Was it because I stuck to the deal we made?"

"Nope," Renji said, feeding him a mouthful of soup, "It's because we found out that you're from a respected noble family among the quincies."

"I didn't know shinigamis respected noble quincies," Bazz-B said dismissively, "and in case your intelligence didn't mention it, Ywach murdered the noble leaders and took back their lands. He did that a long time before the invasion. So, why in the hell does anyone care I'm noble?"

"Cause there are rules about how Central 46 has to treat noble prisoners, even those from other races. My taicho, you know that one that As Nodt tried to murder? He's the one who ordered you to be brought here and healed."

Bazz-B gave his lighter-haired comrade a furtive look.

"He ordered Jugo to be brought here too?" he asked, "Jugo's not a noble."

"Yeah, we know that," Renji answered, feeding him more of the soup, "Taicho knows that Haschwald Jugram was Ywach's right hand…and he also knows that, in the end, Ywach took back his powers from all of the Sternritters, you two included."

"Yeah, I got that part," Bazz said dryly, "What I don't get is how we survived. If I didn't die after having my powers taken, I should have when Jugo cut me up and left me to bleed to death."

"Man, what's with that?" Renji mused, shaking his head, "I don't get this crap about killing your own. Weren't all of you supposed to be killing us shinigamis? Why did Ywach do that?"

"Cause he's a fucking bastard and a liar. He said that we would start a new world, making it the way we wanted it. What he meant was that he'd use us so that he could destroy the worlds and set them up to just keep feeding him endlessly."

"Come again?" Renji said, giving him a look of surprise.

"I didn't get it before…the story about how he was born without his senses and how he had to keep feeding on souls constantly so that he wouldn't lose his senses again. All I knew was that he murdered my family in cold blood, and he destroyed the noble quincy families. Yeah, I've never been fond of you shinigamis, because you did try to kill us all in the last blood war. But Ywach took advantage of being one of us. He convinced everyone that he was thinking of all of us in wanting to kill the shingamis and take back the heavens."

"Whoa," Renji said, "slow down. Take back the heavens?" he repeated, "What're you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Bazz asked, studying him more closely, "Really, Red?"

"It's Renji, and no. I don't know what you mean. Bazz…"

"Did you actually look at your king when they took you up there? Did you look closely at him?"

Renji stared back at him wordlessly.

"Did you even see him? Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, we were just healed by Squad Zero and told the king's orders," Renji answered in a mystified tone, "But I think Taicho saw him. Why? What're you getting at?"

Bazz-B went suddenly silent as Byakuya left Haschwald's side and moved across the room to join Renji at the red-haired quincy's bedside.

"Officer Black," the Kuchiki leader greeted him, "I am glad to see you awake."

"Yeah, I'm pleased as hell not to be dead, but what have you got planned for Jugo and me?"

Byakuya glanced at Renji, then looked back at the scowling quincy.

"Did my fukutaicho not explain to you?" he inquired archly, "I have invoked my right to bring you here to my home to discuss the stabilization of your people, and the proliferation of peace between our nations."

"Peace, huh? Ywach said he wanted peace too. You saw what happened to us when we trusted him. Why should I trust an enemy?"

"You trusted us enough to keep our word not to attack you when we helped each other get to the royal realm," Byakuya pointed out.

"We both wanted to get to the same place," Bazz-B said dismissively.

"So we also do now," Byakuya said, earning a look of surprise from the quincy.

"You want us dead!" Bazz-B exclaimed, "We were almost annihilated by the shinigamis in the last blood war. Why would their desire to kill us all change?"

"Maybe because we have all grown somewhat wiser," Byakuya suggested, "The noble families are now counting the cost of the choices made by our ancestors that led to your near annihilation, and this enmity that brought Ywach's wrath and the wrath of the quincies down on us. Those are terrible, destructive forces, and we would be wisest to see that we change so that we do not incite another blood war."

"Hey, I'm all for you guys not trying to kill us and I won't try to kill you. But I don't know how the ones in the shadows will feel."

"That is why we have brought Haschwald Jugram and you to my home," Byakuya said, nodding, "I want to confer with the two of you about tendering more peaceful relations with the quincies. I plan to go with you into the shadows and to help you return power to the noble families and select a leader."

"Ywach said the Ishida kid was gonna be the leader."

"Ishida Uryu has abdicated," Byakuya replied, "There is vacuum of power in your society, and there is the danger of someone gaining control and mishandling our relations. We will need to go there quietly and set things in place. At the right time, I will reveal myself and we can write a peace treaty that will be signed by the heirs of your noble clans."

"Huh," Bazz huffed, "Just so you know, I think you're crazy. Even if we could get you in there, we won't. The ones there would kill us on sight for being caught working with the shinigamis."

"The ones there have been victimized by Ywach, and they know what Ywach did to us," Byakuya countered, "Given the right incentive and presentation, I think that the survivors of your slaughtered noble leaders will agree to work with us. We will work together to provide that incentive."

"It's either that or Muken?" Bazz asked, smirking.

"There is no either or," Byakuya said solemnly, "We are going to broker peace…whatever it takes."


	4. The Secret in Me

**Chapter 4: The Secret in Me**

 **(Ah, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! This one's by request for Sariniste. More wicked Aizen is on the way!)**

Haschwald woke to the feeling of warm fingers sliding around his head, lifting it so that a cup of warm liquid could be brought to his lips. He quivered and tried to turn his head away, but then froze at the familiar sound of the voice that went with the comforting touches.

"Hold still and drink it, _baka_ ," Bazz-B scolded him, "I'm not gonna poison you, although I should kick your ass for trying to kill me."

Haschwald's pale eyes opened and blinked, taking in the sight of his former friend, not only alive and awake, but holding him up and still urging him to drink.

"Bazz-B," he whispered, frowning.

"Yeah, who did you think it was? Your bastard leader? The guy you chose over your friend? I hope it was worth it, asshole."

Haschwald gazed back at him silently, unable to make himself continue.

"Fucking moron," the red-haired quincy chastised him, "He just says go and you go? You walk away and leave me like I never mattered? What the hell was that about?"

"Why does it matter?" the blonde quincy sighed, blinking and squinting up at him, "You never needed me. I was nothing to you…just someone you could share your ambitions with. You gave me comfort and I bolstered your power. We both received something. I didn't owe you anything."

"How about a little loyalty?" Bazz-B chided him, "You know, it's bullshit he fed you, Jugo…that crap about how you were helping me, but I did nothing for you. Yeah, I admit that your ability is the reason I grew so strong. But, I gave something to you too. I unloaded everything I felt about losing my family, and I shared with you my dreams of making that bastard pay for what he did. When your own powers weren't crap, I taught you how to fight with that sword you were carrying. You know, the one you used to cut off my arm and almost slice me in half? I thought we were training to beat him together. Turns out I meant nothing to you. He looked at you and made you feel special…like he needed you, and you forgot all about me…what we worked for, everything that I shared with you. You walked away like I meant _nothing_! For a guy who used you, who used us both, then left us to die. I just wanna know one thing. Why did you pretend to care in the first place? Why did you lie to me and act like you were gonna be right there with me when I cut that son of a bitch down? Did I ever mean anything to you?"

Hascwald turned his head away and closed his eyes against the words.

"Listen to you," he said softly, "talking about emotions and connections like they matter. Don't you understand? It doesn't matter what I thought. It never would have mattered if I had tried to cling to what we called friendship. Ywach would have killed you back then if I had resisted. I'm sure you know it's true. Connections like that only drag us down anyway. Look at how we used those things to kill Yamamoto. He was stronger than his majesty once, but he became attached to his subordinates and it weakened him so that he died. How many shinigamis did we kill who were throwing their lives away in vain to save comrades we killed anyway? What did friendship mean to them? What is it worth when it won't save you? When it will only get you killed? And when you accept that those connections won't save you, then what do you cling to? His majesty was powerful, and I was able to help him become more powerful. He gave me a place where my life and death became meaningful."

" _Meaningful_?" Bazz-B spat angrily, "You think it was meaningful, having him use all of us, all of our comrades to get what he wanted, then to suck the life out of us, himself? What the hell? If you ask me, not that you would, I'd tell you that's utter bullshit! And you know what? I would rather that motherfucker had cut me down in front of you than to have him sit back and laugh, knowing you were fucking doing it for him! He murdered my family and he used you to try to kill me. He was a monster, Jugo! What's it gonna take for you to see that?"

"Hey," Renji's voice said from the bedroom doorway, "what's the ruckus about? Aren't you two supposed to be resting?"

Bazz-B gave Renji a wounded look.

"You should probably stay outta this, Red," he cautioned, "We're just trying to work things out."

"Work things out?" Renji repeated, looking unimpressed, "You sound like you're about to start wailing on each other."

"I'm not gonna hit him," Bazz-B said reprovingly, "He'd probably fall over dead, he's in such bad shape. I did get him to drink some tea and his color's a little better."

"Why do you care how my color is? How much I ingest?" Haschwald asked, "I thought you hated me."

"Hell no," Bazz-B sneered, shaking his head, "I'm pissed at you. That doesn't mean I want you to die. The way things are, we should really stick together. That is…if you don't still hate me."

Bazz-B let out a ragged sigh and stood.

"Take care of yourself, Jugo. I'll be back later to see how you're doing."

Haschwald gave no answer, only gazing at him in silent wonder as he exited the room. He turned his attention to Renji, who had moved to freshen his tea and water.

"Abarai Renji, may I ask you something?" he inquired softly.

Renji gave him a curious frown.

"Like what?" he asked, sitting down and studying the bandages on the blonde quincy's shoulder and chest.

Haschwald took a shaky breath, glancing in the direction Bazz-B had gone.

"Is it worth it?" he asked in a low, rough voice, "Would your friendship with Kuchiki Byakuya have been worth it if As Nodt had killed him?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Renji asked, giving him a confused look, "What do you think? Of course it's worth it. I grew up in the Rukongai. I had more than a few friends, but the only one who lived to adulthood is Kuchiki Rukia. Still, I never once, not in all of that time, not even after all of the others died, regretted our friendships. Kuchiki taicho and I started out in a bad place. But from the start, I looked up to him. I worked hard to earn a place near him, and I'm proud to have worked through the issues we had, and to be his friend. There is nothing…not even death, that can take away the gift that my friends are…not even if they die. They're in here…in my heart. Maybe you guys just don't understand that. I can see how you wouldn't, the way Ywach set you up to not really trust each other. I lost friends growing up. I've lost friends in this war. And I'm sure I'll lose more friends to death. But it will never make me sorry for having them as my friends. It's those times in between. It's the little stupid things we do together, the weird jokes and funny things that happen. It's sharing everyday stuff and meaningful moments. I'm sure if you give it some thought, you and Bazz must have had some great times before Ywach made you his commanding officer."

Hashwald considered quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes."

"What do you feel when you think about them?"

The blonde quincy drew a shaky breath.

"I feel _cold_."

Renji nodded.

"That's because you let go. See, if you hang on, even after the bad stuff happens? Even though your friend might die? Those memories will always make you feel warm inside, not cold. What you've gotta do is to make things right with Bazz-B. I had to do this with Kuchiki taicho after I screwed things up once. Once we were okay, I had the warmth back again. Next time Bazz-B comes in here, you oughta think about saying you're sorry."

"That won't undo my betrayal," Haschwald said sadly.

"No, but it's a beginning. You heard him. He doesn't hate you. He's just real pissed at you. That means he's still your friend. You can fix if you want to. Question is…do you want to?"

Renji left the question hanging and climbed to his feet, then he headed out the door, leaving the quincy to think. Haschwald considered carefully, thinking back to the times that had used to make him feel so warm inside. He thought carefully about Ywach's words and the hollow sound of those words that had repeated in his head as the quincy king had died. He looked out the doors of his guest room and into the partially restored Kuchiki gardens, his pale eyes thoughtful and serious.

"I think I do," he whispered, "I do want to fix things…Bazz."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen's brown eyes studied Tetsuya more closely in the darkness of the cave and the younger man's words repeated in his head.

"You are a survivor of the noble's prison?" he mused, shaking his head in wonder, "I have heard the stories, of course. But my interest in Itamigiri had more to do with the medical studies they conducted."

"You mean the experiments they used us for?" Tetsuya said in a haunted voice, his face paling more as he remembered.

"You were one of their test subjects?" Aizen asked.

"We all were," Tetsuya answered, his tone suggesting the fact should have been obvious, "It's how a lot us _died_. And the ones of us who survived, often did so with horrifying side effects."

"Your post traumatic stress excepted, you seem to have avoided any permanent physical damage," Aizen observed.

"Luckily…or perhaps, unluckily, my cousin, Orochi had a fascination with me. He abused me, himself, but because he had an agreement with Byakuya-sama to protect me, he wouldn't let the guards or the scientists do anything to permanently damage me," Tetsuya explained, "I did nearly lose my life, but my execution was stopped by Byakuya-sama's arrival."

Aizen gave him a more curious look.

"What did you do to earn an execution order?" he asked, frowning.

Tetsuya froze for a moment, hesitant to answer. Aizen started to speak, then paused and wrapped a staying arm around Tetsuya, covering his mouth tightly as voices sounded near the cave.

"It's a pain, if you ask me," a male voice said, "trying to track Aizen down. Like he'd stick around here if he did escape. He's probably in the living world, kicking back in a secret mansion and drinking wine we couldn't afford with a whole year's salary."

"What a lovely idea," Aizen whispered, watching closely as the men passed within a few feet of the cave, "Unfortunately, passing through the precipice world would expose me to detection by the dastardly taicho of the twelfth division."

He held Tetsuya against him, waiting until he was sure the men were gone, then he re-bound Tetsuya's wrists and moved to gather their belongings.

"We need to leave now," he said sternly, "There will be other searchers. I will be high on the Gotei 13's list of priorities while things are so chaotic. They don't want me slipping through and getting up to the royal realm, do they?"

He glanced down at Tetsuya, who knelt near the back of the cave, watching him warily.

"You look conflicted," he commented quietly, continuing to place several items in his pack, "Don't be. If you had tried to warn those officers, I would have killed them. You wouldn't have escaped. It would have just been a meaningless slaughter. You saved lives with your willingness to cooperate. That should please you."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and gave no answer.

"Of course," Aizen went on, "you are intelligent enough to know that the clock is ticking for you, aren't you? You are useful to me now, but you wonder how long that usefulness will last. And you know from my past actions that I don't shy from cutting away loose ends. In fact, it makes even more sense to do so when allowing you to live could expose me to discovery. Still, we haven't reached the point where you need to most fear for your life, have we? So, come along, Tetsuya. We need to be on our way."

Tetsuya rose onto unsteady legs, giving a little shudder as Aizen's hand wrapped around his bound wrist.

"We need to find a faster mode of travel," he commented, "We shall have to see what we can procure along the way."

"I am an experienced horseman," Tetsuya said softly, "If we come across a wild spirit steed, I can gentle it enough for us to ride."

"Well, if we should be so lucky, you are welcome to try. Or…we could steal a horse."

Tetsuya gave the traitor a disapproving look.

"Well, I am an outlaw," Aizen said smirking, "Let's go, Tetsuya. The way is clear for now."

They moved out into the early morning darkness, staying in the trees that bordered the trail leading further down into the Rukongai.

"We're not far from the town where I was born," Aizen commented, "There are some ranches on the outskirts of town there."

"You were born in a lower district?" Tetsuya asked, looking around and shivering slightly.

"Yes," Aizen answered, focusing on the area in front of him, "You would be surprised to know that I led a very normal life…that is, until my powers began to emerge."

"You were a prodigy?" Tetsuya inquired, "That must have caught the attention of Central 46."

"Yes," Aizen affirmed, "I was ten years old when a couple of Central 46 officers showed up at our door and took me away to be tested, they said for admittance to a special program to help grow my powers safely."

Tetsuya gave him a more curious look that brought a little smile to the traitor's lips.

"You already suspect, don't you?" he said calmly, "You see, because you have seen the wicked underbelly of the noble families and you know what they do in dark places to ensure their domination over the peasants and mixed bloods. I assure you that your suspicions are on the mark, Tetsuya. I was tested, however, when I proved to have powers beyond what they found _acceptable_ , I was marked for secret execution. And to make sure that all trace of me was gone and that the power in me and my family was eradicated, they hunted down every living person who shared my blood. The noble families are jealous of great power. They believe that it belongs solely to them. It is a gift given to them by the king that they serve…or should I say, the king that is their prisoner?"

He studied Tetsuya's downcast expression and squeezed the wrist he held gently.

"I suppose I shouldn't speak to you like you are one of them exactly…although, I am curious how you see yourself. You told me that you are Byakuya's bodyguard and healer."

"Yes."

"You are fortunate, as a mixed blood, to have a place so close to the leader of the greatest of the noble clans…and after such a rocky start in life."

"Byakuya-sama rescued me from the noble's prison. I would have died, if not for his arrival. I owed my life to him, so I developed what skills I could and devoted myself to repaying the debt I owed him."

"Hmm," Aizen mused, rubbing his chin for a moment, "yes, you mentioned before that he arrived just in time. You were about to be executed. I was about to inquire as to what you might have done to earn a sentence of death, Tetsuya. Did you murder a guard? Steal something? Try to escape?"

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Well, then, you have me very curious. What was it, this terrible sin that caused your captors to take the extreme action of trying to kill you?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I would…rather not say. It is an unpleasant memory."

"Oh," Aizen said, smirking and turning suddenly, backing the younger man up against a tree, "this is intriguing. I think I need to know. It sounds as though you had some kind of power that frightened them too. Why don't you tell me what it was that scared them into wanting to execute you?"

Tetsuya gave him a distressed look.

"It…it was nothing like that."

"No? Then, why are you refusing to tell me," Aizen asked more sharply, "You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that whatever this power is, you want to use it against me. I think you may not be able to use it now, but perhaps if you healed enough, you could. I am not interested in letting myself be recaptured, so I want you to tell me what power you had that your captors wanted to annihilate. Tell me now, or you risk seeing me become extremely unpleasant with you."

"I told you it was nothing!" Tetsuya insisted, "Th-they just found out that Orochi was…!"

"No, I don't think so," Aizen said, tightening his grip on Tetsuya's bound wrist, "Try again. And remember that I am Soul Society's most accomplished liar, Tetsuya. You are not going to be able to get past telling the truth."

Tetsuya's breath caught and his blue eyes widened in terror as he heard the sound of a sword being drawn, then felt cold steel touching his throat. Aizen's chilling eyes fixed on his, glaring icily.

"I will ask you one more time, then I will remove your head and find another person to see to my healing. Why were you going to be executed? What power did you have that was so reviled by them? This is your last chance to give me an honest answer, so…what do you have to say, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's teeth clenched for a moment and he shivered harder and closed his eyes again.

"I was to be executed because I became pregnant. The guards found out that I am a breeder male."


	5. The Breeder's Gift

**Chapter 5: The Breeder's Gift**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Winterheart2000 and Periwinkle (Here's that update!), Picklez80 (Yes, and more exciting things are about to happen.), PrivateCaller (Oh, Tetsuya is about to have the life shocked out of him!), Aizenfan6969 (I'm sure Aizen's scientific mind will think of lots of interesting possibilities!), Wildwind13 (Hmmmmm, good question! *smirks*), Sariniste (Yeah, I have to mod guest reviews due to occasional trolls. I okayed your original review, so it's there now. I just do that because I don't like people leaving really foul things anonymously. Who needs to see that?) and SesshomaruFreak (Renji is awesome when it comes to understanding people and being a good friend. Hasch got some good advice.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"You are a breeder male?" Aizen asked, giving Tetsuya an appraising look as he pulled his sword away from the shaken shinigami's throat and released his tight grip.

The younger man gasped and stumbled, collapsing onto his knees and placing his bound hands over his face as he struggled to regain his composure. He panted roughly for a moment in reaction, then turned angry eyes on his captor.

"It was a _personal_ matter," he managed in a humiliated tone, "not something worth threatening my life over!"

"You should have answered me more quickly," Aizen replied in a cool, unruffled voice, "Understand that I am a wanted man and that I refuse to allow myself to be taken back into shinigami custody. I needed to know if you possessed a power I had not sensed in you."

"I told you I am _no one_!" Tetsuya shouted, "I have never been considered anything by my own family, but a _servant_! Yes, I earned enough trust to be made Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and healer, but I was barred from military service, because it would have put me in a position where my loyalties could conflict with Gotei 13 orders."

Aizen gave him a suddenly skeptical look.

"But there are many nobles in the military, of all different status and power level, even with mixed blood. Why were you treated differently?"

"I was given a place close to my cousin," Tetsuya said in a softer, sad tone, "and they wanted to hurt me for it. They wanted to make me disappear, but Byakuya-sama wouldn't allow it, so they made me disappear in a different way. As his bodyguard, I keep a low profile and I bring no attention to myself."

"Ah," Aizen mused, "and in so doing, they make sure that you live in obscurity."

"I don't care about that," Tetsuya sighed, deflating, "I only care about keeping my cousin safe. That is all that has ever mattered to me."

Tetsuya felt a little shiver pass through him at the stern look Aizen gave him as he wrapped an arm around him to help him to his feet.

"You should know better than to live for another person's benefit, Tetsuya. Other people will always disappoint you."

"Byakuya-sama has only ever helped me," Tetsuya insisted, "And with the death of my parents and husband in the prison, he is the only one who ever acted like they loved me."

"You and Byakuya are lovers?" Aizen asked, studying him curiously.

"No," Tetsuya answered, blushing, "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that he showed me a brother's affection."

"Hmm, no wonder you had such a strange reaction to my kiss," Aizen mused, pulling the younger man into a walk, "But you've made me more curious now. You never told me you were married. You say this happened in the prison? Were you forced to marry someone or was this by choice."

"It was in secret," Tetsuya replied, following as Aizen led him into a thick section of woods, "We weren't really allowed to be married, but my cellmate, Naoki and I, were also lovers. And it was Naoki who fathered my child."

"Ah, I see. Nothing came of your forced interactions with your cousin?"

Tetsuya paused, a discomfited look touching his features. Aizen frowned and stopped him.

"What does your expression mean, Tetsuya? You look distressed."

"I don't like remembering," Tetsuya explained, "and the truth is, because I had a negative connection with Orochi, my wicked cousin, the child Naoki fathered was also genetically linked to him. Naoki and I tried to pretend it wasn't so, but the truth is, as long as resonance is strong enough, a child of a breeder can take its genetic markers from multiple fathers."

"Did you cousin know the child was partly his?"

"He must have suspected," Tetsuya reasoned, "but he knew that he would be in trouble with Byakuya-sama and his own subfamily if it ever came out, so he never claimed to be a father. I just felt it in the baby's reiatsu, although I pretended I didn't."

"When was it discovered that you were with child?" Aizen asked, nudging him into a walk and leading him through the trees.

"I was sick nearly every day. Naoki and Orochi tried to cover up the fact, but one of the guards guessed and reported it to the prison captain. I was scheduled to die and being led to the execution when Byakuya-sama arrived and raided the prison. Unfortunately, the prison captain received a warning just ahead of his arrival, and he began slaughtering the inmates and destroying records. As a result, many of the prisoners never reached freedom, and the ones of us who did, never received any kind of compensation or reparations for what we experienced. Many died of depression or took their lives after. I was fortunate in having treatment for my post traumatic stress or I, too, might have succumbed to the pressures of my incarceration, of losing my husband, and adjustment to the outside world. I was born in the prison, so I knew nothing about living within a family. I had never slept in a proper bed, eaten at a table or even eaten anything but bland porridge and weak tea."

"That must have been a terrible shock," Aizen said sympathetically.

"I was lucky to be given an attendant to teach me what I needed to know. My attendant, Koji was very patient with me as I learned, and Byakuya-sama did anything he could to comfort me. After Naoki died in the escape, he declared our marriage official and had Naoki buried in the family cemetery."

"And your child?" Aizen asked, "What became of the baby he fathered?"

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment as he gathered himself.

"I was badly malnourished and injured in the escape. By the time I reached safety, my health had deteriorated so much that Byakuya-sama was forced to choose whether to let us both die in childbirth or to save me by aborting the pregnancy. Our baby was buried with Naoki. It was a girl I named Mikomi… _hope_."

"I am sorry for your loss," Aizen said sincerely.

Tetsuya gave him a guarded look and the traitor smiled at him.

"Even I have my not so monstrous moments and I appreciate that you have survived what many could not. There is much about you that piques my curiosity, Tetsuya, not the least of which is why the hogyoku also seems to be interested in you."

"I don't know why," Tetsuya sighed, "I told you there is nothing special about me."

"And I am sure you believe that," Aizen replied, studying him more closely as they reached the top of a small rise and paused to look down at the next town.

The traitor focused on the area ahead of them, then frowned and turned Tetsuya into the deeper forest leading around it.

"I thought that you wanted to go there," Tetsuya said, looking back in the direction of the town.

"There are shinigamis in the town," Aizen answered, "I am still not recovered enough to be fighting multiple opponents."

He led Tetsuya through the trees until he spotted a serviceable cluster of brush that he used to make a shelter for them. Tetsuya frowned at the close space, but entered willingly enough when Aizen nudged him forward.

"I will need an infusion," Aizen directed him, "Just be careful about touching the hogyoku as you had a strong reaction last time."

Tetsuya shivered at the thought of hearing the orb's voice in his mind again, but given no choice, he waited quietly as his bonds were shattered, then he laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around Aizen's thin body, sensing his spirit centers and sending his own reiatsu into them. The traitor gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," he breathed softly.

"You were in significant pain," Tetsuya observed, "Why didn't you stop us sooner?"

"We need to stay ahead of any pursuit," Aizen answered wearily, "I think we may need to go to a very low district."

"Are you sure?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "It will be very dangerous."

"Well, we should both be more recovered by the time we get there."

"I don't know about that," Tetsuya said doubtfully, "The infusions are shoring up your strength, but the hogyoku is not stabilizing. It responds to the infusions I give you, but the power fades after."

"Yes. I am not sure why. I need to reach my laboratory, either the one in Hueco Mundo or the hidden one in the living world. Getting to either while I am weakened like this will be difficult. Still, if things do not improve, we may be forced to try reaching one or the other."

Aizen's voice trailed off and Tetsuya flinched as he felt the kido bonds forming on his wrists again. He watched quietly as the traitor drifted off to sleep, then he laid in forced closeness to his captor, listening to the calm night sounds around them. He felt the weak pulsation of the hogyoku and his heart skipped in his chest at the memory of the last time he touched it. He kept his hands carefully away and closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when he heard a different voice touch his thoughts.

 _Kuchiki Tetsuya_ …the voice whispered, _Kuchiki Tetsuya, will you help us?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked up as Kisuke entered the noble's partially restored study. He moved closer and knelt at the table in front of the clan leader, smiling as Byakuya's attendant arrived to bring a tea tray.

"Ah, the family returned," the shopkeeper said approvingly, "Is everyone all right?"

"Most of them," Byakuya answered, his face reflecting an edge of concern, "Strangely, although the elders reported that Tetsuya survived the initial assault, he was not among those who came back. Nori said that he remained outside the shelter, and they were not able to sense him when they emerged."

"You think something happened to him?" Kisuke asked.

"I think something must have," Byakuya reasoned, "Tetsuya was with Arashi when he was last seen, and neither has returned. They would have stayed close to the encampment, unless something compelling drew them away."

"So, he still might be okay," Kisuke reasoned, "You know the reiatsu is still thick because of Ywach's interference. It will take time for that to dissipate. He could still be relatively close. Just maybe injured."

"Or dead," Byakuya said quietly.

"Not very cheery, are you?" the shopkeeper observed.

"We found signs of a terrible battle, here on the grounds," Byakuya explained, "Although the reiatsu is distorted so we cannot determine who lived and who died, it is clear that there were heavy losses on both sides. It is clear that Tetsuya may well have lost his life here, either in the fight or after, if he was injured badly and had no one left to heal him."

"Well, I wouldn't give up hope just yet," Kisuke said reassuringly, "Everyone is just now starting to come out of hiding and assess. He could be in a shelter, recovering somewhere."

"He would have contacted me."

"He might not be conscious or he may not be able to sense you in this muck," Kisuke insisted, "Tetsuya's a smart kid, and he's strong."

"There are a lot of smart, strong warriors we are burying every day," Byakuya said in a troubled tone, "I am very concerned about Tetsuya's fate. You heard the reports that have been coming in. There are multiple massacre sites where noble family members were being slaughtered. Central 46 was attacked and most of the sages and judges are dead. While we fought in vain to protect the king, unimaginable horrors were taking place here. And we did not even save the king. Now, instead of a prisoner, we have a dead body for a king."

"Hey, don't say that out loud, here. You heard the order to keep that quiet," Kisuke warned him.

"Since when do you concern yourself with orders?" Byakuya said, anger seeping into his voice, "You usually don't trouble yourself with them. Why now?"

"Because everything's shot to shit and the last thing we need is people panicking. I don't agree with the decision to hide what happened up there, but I do think it'd just freak people out if we let it out now. I don't know about later, but while everything's in such a shambles, maybe we just have to go along with it."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"We should feel some relief at having secured a victory, but this one is empty," he whispered.

"I hear you," Kisuke said, picking up his tea and looking into the cup for a moment.

He reached into his clothing and removed a little bottle of liquor, then poured some into his tea. Smiling bracingly, he offered the bottle to Byakuya. The clan leader started to refuse, then thought better of it and accepted the little bottle.

"How are the two quincies doing?" the shopkeeper asked more conversationally.

"Their injuries are healing and both have indicated that they will make an effort to work with us on convincing the remaining quincies to enter a peace agreement with us. I do not know how the remaining quincies will react, but it is a step in the right direction. I am about to go and speak again with Haschwald. Would you like to join me?"

"Nah, I've got to make rounds. I'm helping with the injured. I was just resting a little."

"You are welcome to rest in my chamber, if you wish," Byakuya offered, "I have already taken a rest period."

"I'm okay. I've got a lot to do. Thanks, though."

Byakuya gave him a skeptical look.

"I do believe that I observed a black cat hanging about outside my room when I left it," he added.

Kisuke's worn look eased.

"Yoruichi's back?" he said, brightening, "Did she say how her little brother is doing?"

"He is recovering."

"The little kit's lucky. That was a close one," Kisuke said, standing, "All right. I guess I'll go and see how Yoruichi is and maybe get some rest. Thanks for the hospitality, Kuchiki taicho."

Byakuya waited until the shopkeeper had gone to give his soft answer.

"You are welcome."

He looked up questioningly as Torio returned to the room.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"A private message for you from Squad Zero," Torio said, directing a hell butterfly towards him, "It was marked urgent, sir."

Byakuya nodded, then waited as Torio left. He set a privacy shield around the room, then nodded to the hell butterfly to yield its message.

 _Byakuya_ , said Ichibei's deep voice, _we wanted to pass on some news to you. It's not all good, I'm afraid. On the positive side, Yeach's body is remaining stable and is keeping the balance of souls as expected it would. We don't see any weakening at all. But we noticed something strange about the king's prism. We felt a weakening in its reiatsu, and all of us agree that it looks…like the thing is beginning to fade._

"It is beginning to fade?" Byakuya whispered in a mystified tone.

 _None of us really understands what it means that it went dark. We've always thought it was because the heir died, but nothing is sure. We're even less sure why it seems to be fading. Nor are we clear on how it will affect things. I have a bad feeling about this, but we have no choice but to wait and see. We are informing the captain commander and the clan leaders who survived the massacres, but I wouldn't tell anyone else if I were you. We'll keep you up to date on how this goes._

Byakuya loosed a weary sigh as the hell butterfly flitted out the garden doors.

 _What have we accomplished really? Have we actually saved anyone…or are we all on the path to destruction?_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Tetsuya found himself standing in what appeared to be the soul king's throne room. He looked around, but found himself alone. Moving forward, he spotted something dark and evil, resting on the throne. It would have been terrifying if he hadn't sensed that the thing was also dead and heavily restrained. He continued to approach, feeling little touches on his mind that welcomed him._

" _Kuchiki Tetsuya," a male voice whispered, "We are so glad you have come."_

 _Tetsuya stared in confusion, noting that the voice had come, not from the dark body on the throne, but form nearby it. He noticed then a dark colored prism that rested under the dead body's hand._

" _Please, will you help us?" the voice asked, "Come closer. You must free us."_

 _Tetsuya stopped in front of the throne, shivering as he contemplated reaching for the prism._

" _Don't be afraid," the voice soothed him, "The quincy king is dead. It is time for me to come back to the three worlds, but I need your help to do so._

 _Tetsuya frowned._

" _Why me?" he asked, "I am no one. Just the son of a noble man and a peasant woman. How can I help you?"_

 _The prism under the dead king's hand flickered suddenly and Tetsuya jumped back as Ywach's eyes opened suddenly and he tried to grab the prism. His hand moved clumsily and the prism shot out from under and started to fall._

" _HELP US!" the voice screamed in Tetsuya's shocked mind as the prism crashed down and shattered, "If you do not help us, we will die!"_

 _Tetsuya dropped to his knees among the broken pieces of crystalline glass and his heart froze as he saw his own reflection._

" _You are our last hope. When he takes you, open your heart to him…and be ready to run from him…before he kills you!"_


	6. Trail of Lies

**Chapter 6: Trail of Lies**

 **(For Sariniste! More Aizen stuff is in the works. I have a new chapter of Paper King I'm working on. I'll get that out asap! Love to all, Spunky)**

Bazz-B looked up from the food he had been devouring as he heard a familiar step approaching. His lips curled into a scowl and he shook his head and went back to eating, ignoring Haschwald as the blonde quincy joined Renji and him at the garden table. Renji nodded briefly in greeting, then cleared his throat softly and rose.

"Hey, uh, I'll see you later, okay Bazz? I have to go help out with security. You know, without Tetsuya here…"

"I know. Your taicho is depending on you. Go ahead. I'll see you later, Red."

His head bowed again as Haschwald sat down across from him and a house attendant appeared to serve him a large plate of food. He looked silently at the plate for a moment, then took a bite.

"What're you doin' outta bed?" Bazz said gruffly, "You were real messed up and you were talkin' a lot, but not makin' any sense, Jugo. You should sleep some more."

"I think I've slept all that I can," Haschwald sighed, lowering his eyes as he continued to work slowly at his meal.

"Hmm," Bazz mumbled around a mouthful of food.

He took several more bites, then looked up at his old friend with an angry expression.

"You know, you're a real asshole, Jugo."

"Yes," Haschwald said, calmly looking up at him, "I'm sorry, Bazz. I should have apologized before."

"Huh," Bazz huffed, giving him a guarded look, "Why the sudden change of heart? You latching back onto me, now that you don't have Ywach holding your leash?"

Haschwald continued to hold Bazz-B's deadly gaze steadily.

"You are right. I did let him control me, just like I easily followed you…and my uncle. I never questioned, no matter who it was who was leading me. I never tried to think for myself, and it ended up with me nearly paying for my stupidity with my life."

"Damn right it did," Bazz-B scolded him, giving him a less stern look, even as he delivered the criticism, "So, did you learn anything?"

"I hope so. I hope, first that you and I can start again, and secondly, that this time, I can hold up my end of our friendship."

"Our friendship didn't mean shit to you before," Bazz argued, "Why should I believe it means anything now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe I deserve to have you turn your back on me and never speak to me again. But when you were helping me, it didn't seem like you really wanted that."

"Yeah, well, I have a really bad habit of believing in lost causes," Bazz said sullenly.

"That's not what you said when you saw that I was unable to summon a bow," Haschwald remembered, "I think your exact words were, "If you can't make a bow, you can still wreck shit, just with a sword."

Bazz-B bit at his lips, trying to fend off a smile.

"I did say that. Didn't know you were listening," he scoffed jokingly, "Course, you must've been if you learned well enough to take off my arm."

Bazz-B's glare softened slightly at the guilty look that found its way onto his former friend's face.

"Look, I guess I can get how you felt trapped and even how you might've been confused and messed up because of your bastard uncle and what he did to you. The question is, if we start acting like friends again, is it going to be for real? Or are you just gonna be waiting for the next powerful jackass to come along?"

Haschwald gave him a slightly skeptical look.

"You know, it didn't seem to me like you were particularly loyal to the people you called allies in the war. You attacked our own people as easily as our enemies, if I remember correctly."

Bazz-B gave him a derisive sneer.

"I was _pretending_ to be with Ywach," he huffed indignantly, "They got in my way. They were never my friends."

"I was your friend and I just got in your way too. You came to kill me too, Bazz."

"Cause I knew you'd take his side. Why, huh? Why would you throw both you and me away for him? What did he ever do for you that wasn't really just for him?"

Haschwald loosed a long sigh.

"Nothing. I thought I was part of him, but I was just a part he didn't need…just like everyone else. It's strange how it didn't bother me at all to die for his benefit. I just accepted it blindly, like I had everything else before. That was a mistake. I realized when I fought Ishida Uryu that friends do matter, and that your friends would never ask something of you that they weren't also willing to give."

"Just figured that out now, huh?" Bazz said, shaking his head, "Well, you're lucky. I'm in a good mood, probably because the food here isn't shitty rations and the shingamis are actually being kinda cool. Fine. You wanna start over again, we will. Help me get my father's land and possessions back and I'll help you get the noble lords to follow you."

"I…"

"Ishida doesn't want to lead. That means that you're the next highest officer. And the shingiamis are supporting you. Count yourself lucky and help me fix this."

Haschwald nodded and began to eat again.

"I will," he promised.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya tossed and turned in his sleep, moaning softly as the voice of the dying hogyoku blended with the other voice he had been hearing, calling his name and pleading for his help. He jumped awake as a hand touched his sweating face and his eyes flew open to meet Aizen Sousuke's. Aizen studied him closely for a moment, then shattered the bonds on his wrists.

"You must try to be calmer," he chided Tetsuya.

"I can't help that I have nightmares while being held hostage," Tetsuya snapped, shivering, although the air around them was comfortable enough."

"I am not threatening you," Aizen argued, "I have done nothing to suggest your life is in imminent danger. I have also made it clear that, not only have you been useful to this point in offering me healing, as I am not responding well to treatment, I obviously need to continue to have the infusions regularly to keep my strength up. This should reassure you that I am not going to hurt you, at least not for the time being. You are probably safer with me than you would be with anyone else, as things are right now, anyway."

"I suppose," Tetsuya said, sounding less than convinced, "But you can't expect me to control myself in my sleep."

"I can attempt to alter what you see in your sleep," Aizen offered, "Perhaps if your mind was otherwise occupied…"

"I don't know that I should be opening my mind to someone like you," Tetsuya said, shuddering at the thought.

He shrank away as the elder man moved closer to him, curling an arm around him and capturing the side of his comely face in a warm palm, making the pale skin blush.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya asked breathlessly, staring back at Aizen through widened blue eyes.

"Shh, you need to feel safe, so that you can sleep," Aizen purred against the noble's soft, frowning lips.

"Stop!" Tetsuya objected, trying to pull away.

"Shatter," Aizen breathed, watching quietly as Tetsuya's eyes calmed and blinked and his tensed body relaxed in his captor's arms.

Tetsuya's shaking hand rose to touch Aizen's face and the traitor smiled at the noble's next words.

"Byakuya-sama? You are home?"

"I am," Aizen answered, "You must rest now. All is well. Go to sleep, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's weary eyes closed, but a touch of tension remained and his lips moved, relasing a few barely audible words.

"I hear its voice," he whispered, "calling for help."

"You hear the hogyoku calling you?" Aizen asked, caressing Tetsuya's cheek comfortingly.

"Yes. It says it is dying. The hogyoku is…dying."

"And it is speaking to you? Why?"

A tear leaked from the corner of Tetsuya's closed eye.

"It wants me to help, but I can't heal it. I don't know what it wants me to do!"

Aizen paused, coaxing Tetsuya into a deeper sleep as he considered.

 _The orb knows it is damaged, and it seems to have sensed something about Tetsuya that offers it hope. It clings to him, asking for his help…not to heal it, but…_

He frowned and laid Tetsuya on his back, leaning over him to conduct a slow, careful examination. After several minutes, he stiffened slightly and stared in surprise.

 _Ah, yes. Tetsuya is a breeder male, so his body can carry a baby's reiatsu. Perhaps the hogyoku means to have Tetsuya hold its reiatsu inside while we figure out how to restore it to some kind of orb or crystal housing._

 _It will take time to do that._

He looked down at his own healing body, frowning as he contemplated what to do.

 _I do not want to be found with the hogyoku separated from me. I think that Tetsuya and I must part company. But at the same time, he and the hogyoku must both be protected._

He touched his fingertips to the cracked orb and immediately registered its anxious whisper in his mind.

 _There isn't much time!_

Aizen's fingers caressed the damaged orb reassuringly.

"How can Tetsuya help you?" he asked, "Do you wish for me to help you in some way?"

 _We need a spirit chamber to form. Our reiatsu can be held inside him, but only if there is a spirit chamber. You must use your powers over his senses to convince his body that he has been with a lover._

Aizen's lips curved into a sly smile.

"Yes, I suppose it would be rude after he has been so helpful to simply make love to him while he is under my influence…although I certainly wouldn't mind the pleasure."

 _Such would add the complication of a child's soul. Besides, your body is still recovering. You need to conserve your strength. Your basic power of illusion should be able to stimulate his body to grow the chamber. Just be sure that the vision you show him is one that resonates well with him._

"And when will you move to the chamber?"

 _As soon as it is fully formed. There isn't much time. Once we are in the chamber, you must erase his memories of you being with him and replace them with something reasonable so that no questions will be asked. Cover the chamber in illusions and send him to his family, there to wait while you fashion a new crystal._

"And you will not deteriorate while you are in the chamber?"

 _No, the chamber will sustain us and give you time to create the new housing._

Aizen nodded.

"Very well. Just realize that it may take some time to do this. Tetsuya is mortal. If anything should happen to him, you could be lost."

 _We will protect him with our power._

"See that you do. Much is depending on this."

Aizen leaned over Tetsuya again, capturing the young man's slender hand and bringing it to his chest to touch the hogyoku. As the noble's fingers made contact, he invoked his illusions, teasing Tetsuya's senses with an image that resembled his late husband. He kept the illusion man's face slightly turned as he gently stirred the dazed noble and teased him gradually into arousal.

 _It's a bit of torture to watch this. He is so very lovely. But sexual conquest can wait. After all, although I am sending him back to his family for now, he will return when the hogyoku's new orb is completed. There are certainly no restrictions on what can happen once the hogyoku has been restored._

He blinked in surprise as Tetsuya made a sudden sound of distress and the illusion wrapped around his senses began to waver. Quickly, he laid his own body on top of the younger man's, feeding him kisses and sliding his hands beneath Tetsuya's clothing to caress him as he strengthened the illusion.

Tetsuya moaned and panted, anxiously at first, then more longingly as Aizen's passionate kisses and sensuous strokes combined with the control of his senses and brought him swiftly to the edges of bliss. He surrendered with a gasp of intense pleasure, stunning his captor with what escaped his lips.

" _Reio_!"

He watched curiously as Tetsuya's body shuddered and he panted softly in recovery.

 _A simple exclamation? Or was he speaking to…?_

The hogyoku's voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the task at hand.

 _The chamber is forming_ , the spirits of the orb warned him.

A few minutes later, he heard a sound like glass breaking, and the orb in his chest crumbled and slowly disintegrated. He coaxed Tetsuya into a deeper sleep, then examined him carefully, first smiling as he sensed the presence of the hogyoku, then wearing a more serious look as he erased all signs of its presence.

 _When he returns, Byakuya will surely have him fully examined, but by his personal healer, a man I hypnotized during my earlier plans. Tetsuya is flighty about being touched in certain ways and by strangers. He will only be examined by an experienced and familiar healer._

 _This will work._

 _As soon as he is gone, I will need to make my move. I should be strong enough now to open a garganta to use instead of the precipice world, which will be monitored._

Holding his illusions around the young man, he brought Tetsuya awake and wove a web of illusions around him. Wordlessly, Tetsuya set his clothing in place and bent to kiss the imaginary lover he was leaving.

"I will tell no one about our time together," he whispered, "They wouldn't approve. But, I will come back to you when I can."

"That will be lovely," Aizen whispered, stealing a kiss before releasing the young man and watching him leave.

Tetsuya left the brush they had been concealed in, carefully erasing the path as he went. He hurried through the Rukongai, heading back to the Serietei, then slipping inside and heading for Kuchiki Manor. He reached the gates as darkness was falling and was greeted with loud shouts of surprise.

"Tetsua-san!" Renji called, leaping down from a guard post, "Where the hell have you been! Taicho's been beside himself, worrying about you. You'd better go and see him right away."

"I will," Tetsuya answered, flash stepping away.

He ran into the garden and slid to a stop as he spotted Byakuya, and the clan leader's dark, brooding eyes looked up and saw him.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya exclaimed, rushing to greet him, "Cousin, where have you been?"

Tetsuya answered without hesitation.

"I was forced in the battle to use my divine form and I was injured and crashed down in the Rukongai. I was unconscious for awhile and confused, but eventually, my mind cleared and I was able to recognize my surroundings and make my way home. _Watashi no itoko_ , I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again! I was so worried!"

"I could say the same about you," Byakuya mused, "I was surprised and concerned when I arrived and found the family safe, but you were missing and there were no signs of what happened to you."

Byakuya frowned.

"I did not sense the use of your divine form," he noted, "although…the reiatsu in the Seireitei is, even now, still distorted from Ywach's influence. It may take a long time for it to dissipate. But enough about that. I am glad you are home. I want you to report at once to Michio for healing."

"Oh, I am all right now. I even feel Arashi's presence again," Tetsuya assured him.

"Go and get checked anyway," Byakuya insisted, "I need to know for sure that you are all right. And I need you back on duty as soon as you are well. We have important work to do, Tetsuya. Come, I will explain to you while you are seen."

"What has happened?" Tetsuya asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Ywach was slain," Byakuya began.

"That much, I know. I felt his death," Tetsuya supplied, "The conflict in which I was injured occurred after the quincy king's fall."

"With the death of the king, Ishida Uryu was named quincy king, but he has abdicated responsibility. The quincy, Haschwald was next in line, and fortunately for us, he not only survives, but he seems to desire peace between our nations. He and the quincy officer, Bazz-B, are here and we are guarding them carefully while negotiations are continuing."

"I will help with that just as soon as I am cleared for duty. I am not yet using my powers, but they should return soon. And I feel that Arashi also should emerge very soon. I assure you, we will help in any way we can."

Tetsuya stopped short as they entered his room to find that it was almost fully restored.

"The construction staff is working quickly," he said appreciatively.

"I have help from Urahara in the living world," Byakuya explained, "He knows we need to be back up and running swiftly, and the quincies here need to be protected."

"Is Urahara-san here?" Tetsuya asked, looking around and touching his fingertips to his suddenly unsettled stomach.

"He was," Byakuya answered, "but he left to go back and orchestrate things from his shop."

"Ah."

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, wrapping his arms around his surprised cousin and embracing him tightly, "I am happy you have returned safely!"

"I am happy you are home safely too," Tetsuya answered, hugging him back, "I am so glad…so very glad that the war has ended!"


End file.
